grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Thanatos
Thanatos, also known as the Ascendant God, is one of the many Gods of the Xenia Continent. He is the boss of the final dungeon of the Xenia Continent, the Fortress of Ascension. Three characters, Amy, Jin, and Sieghart have bitter hate towards the Ascendant God for his devilish deeds. He also kidnapped a Starlet by the name of Lillith, and one of the Goddess' advisors, Sister Maggie, went to elect Amy as Lillith's successor. The Highlanders created an organization, the Prime Knights, to balance out the evil within Thanatos and requested Sieghart to defeat him. In other words, Sieghart was elected to rival against this god. He seemingly has a sister or a wife, Iblis, who claims herself as the "Goddess of Darkness". In the journey of Battle for Bermesiah, a voice calls the Chase for help, because an even greater evil approaches. During the events on Silver Land, a Guardian Ent was freed by the Grand Chase, who warns them about an even "darkness" coming. Eventually, it led down to one man: Victor, who was the mastermind of the Silver Land's corruption, and one of Thanatos' minions. Victor is slain, and he asks Thanatos for help. However, a voice tells him that Victor was just his tool and he outlived his purpose, and then leaves him to die. Upon reaching the continent of Xenia, they learn that this "Ascendant God" grew in power and broke the "balance" between all the deities. The other deities were freed from possession and then supported the Chase to defeat Thanatos. When they reach his lair, he is confronted with such power. He may seem frightful, but he was defeated. However, Ashtaroth, one of his loyal guardians, took his essence and left (which results the Chase letting him go, but then turn up to chase him instead). Although Thanatos' corruption stopped, his power is in the hands of another mere being. Who knows what will happen next? Attacks Form One When Grand Chase first encounter Thanatos, he takes on the appearance of a young boy with white hair and a mask covering part of his face (Amy calls him "Handsome", but its just a form withholding immensive energy). Two Dark Hierophants and two Sataniel's Warriors assist him in this part of the battle. He has moves similar to Jin and Siren, and levitates around the stage along with teleportation, though he always stays in one place. He has a total of three attacks in battle. His first attack is signaled when he raises his hand, and a burst of fire appears DIRECTLY ontop a player, severely damaging a player. His second attack, similar to the flower in Jin's White Flower Technique, occurs to damage a player near him, indicated when his eyes move. However, when his eyes flash, he will teleport and also execute this attack. The third attack is which Thanatos will throw his arm to one direction, which a heavy soundwave appears. This wave has infinite vertical and horizontal range; tough to dodge. Form Two Once Grand Chase defeat Thanatos' first form, he will take on his second form, which looks like a mutated knight. Two Heras accompany Thanatos during this part of the battle. He uses moves similar to Perseo and Victor alongside with Polaris. The most annoyance of the second form is that he levitates constantly, eventually going off stage which is out of reach. He can shoot multiple dark orbs similar to Perseo and Victor. When he senses a player near him, he can activate the Polaris' Call of Ruin (in a different form of course) occasionally that scores multiple hits on a player. If a player is hard to attack, even with his orbs, he sends a dark skull flame that slowly, constantly chases the player and if it hits them, it explodes and does massive damage to the player and others. Sometimes, he will use a Bind effect which drains their life to restore his own. Form Three After Grand Chase defeat Thanatos' second form, he will assume his final, true form. He is given a more demonic look while seemingly equipped with bone-like pieces and thorns. Thanatos is able to create a burst of fire in his hand to damage players in front of him. This form, like the first, will stay in place and only move by teleportation. He can also send down four spikes that can hit players at a distance, and can send out fast moving tornados that extracts Mana. He is also capable of using a Bind, that will always affect the player regardless of stance (even Mid-skill). He can also create a large, dark orb that sucks players closer to it before the orb explodes, usually killing the player or placing them in fatal mode. When draining his HP, Gargoyles will start spawning.and i know the chose and one hero will destroy thantosshe is dalsim09 hes hero and is favorite is hero is ronan and ronan will destroy thantos that is dalsim09 and its ronan. Trivia *Thanatos has Armor of himself. It is also said he made Iblis weapons for her before his descent into darkness. *Upon defeating him a new soundtrack plays ("TrackD"). *He is one of the four bosses that possesses a transformation, but one of the two that has an animation. *Note that when the Gargoyles spawn on the third form, Thanatos' HP will disappear but reappear shortly. *A pet has been made after Thanatos (3rd form), and has been named 'Thanny Boy' on the North American Grand Chase server. It can be obtained by acquiring a 'Pet Book: Thanny Boy' item from completing Fortress of Ascension on Champion Mode. The book has a chance to drop, so it is not a guaranteed drop. Note that the book will show after you appear back in the room lobby, and not as a drop from the actual boss himself. *Iblis suggests Thanatos actually has a "4th and Real Form", saying he should be spared if he wanted to change into a "certain" look. *Prime Knight says I've waited '''three hundred years' to finish this fight'', which suggests that Thanatos started his campaign at that time. *Although Iblis claims that Thanatos was "kind", this is unconfirmed. The description on Thanny Boy states that "when he was young, he wanted to control". Thanatos kindness could have just been a ploy to lower the Gods defenses and gain their trust until he struck. **There are certain hints of information that Thanatos was not evil, however. Most of this data gained was related to Iblis. External Links *Video of the three-part boss fight. Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters